In general, devices that provide virtual reality (VR), augmented reality (AR), or mixed reality (MR) generate environments where the user's attention may be solely on the reality provided to them by the device. These environments are sometimes called immersive as they provide a world within which the users can immerse themselves. While in such an environment, the user may not be able to notice and pay attention to the real world around them as their entire attention is focused on the immersive environment. For example, users may not be able to hear ambient sounds from the environment or if they hear such sounds, they may not notice them. This is particularly true as immersive environments often generate sounds and images that occlude both visual and auditory information from the real-world environment.